mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Virus
Viruses are enemies that mainly appear in the Dr. Mario games. They commonly appear in Red, Blue, and Yellow varieties, and they can be only defeated by using Megavitamins matching up three of the same colors. If the megavitamins overflow the jar, thus plugging up the lid with their mass, the viruses believe that it is funny, at which point they start laughing. Viruses trace their origin to real-life germs, though real viruses are much more primitive, while the Mario series depicts the Viruses as somewhat proto-sentient, allowing them to coordinate attacks. Other Appearances ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Viruses are first seen in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga where they are only fought in Woohoo Hooniversity. In battle, they mainly attack by trying to bite either Mario or Luigi. If this attack isn't blocked back, the Virus may poison the brother. They are also defeated when all of the viruses in each battle is the same color. In the 3DS version, Viruses have Dr. Mario sound effects when this happens. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Viruses are seen briefly in ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story where they are one of the Toothy's attacks. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Viruses are fairly common in ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team where they are seen only in the areas when Mario and Luigi are searching for the five pieces of the Ultibed, but can appear in Wiggly's area. The Viruses always fight in groups of 16 and they attack mainly by charging at Mario and Luigi. The way to defend against their charge varies depending on how it is done. If it involves the viruses charging in two lines, it must be jumped. If it has them run around the Bros. in a circle, it must be avoided by whacking them with the hammer, causing them to retreat. If three of the same colour are countered in a row, those viruses die instantly. They are defeated normally or by placing them in 3 same colors in a row, which can be done by attacking them, but not with counterattacks. ''Dr. Luigi The Viruses return in this game where they serve as the main enemies. Their designs in this game are completely different from most other games. The red virus becomes a magenta virus (confusion), the blue one now becomes cyan (dizziness), while the yellow one just suffers design changes, inflicting "drowsiness". Dr. Mario World The Viruses reappear in this mobile game for iOS and Android, this time wreaking havoc all across the Mushroom Kingdom with their powers, forcing Mario and his friends to team up with Bowser and his minions to bust the viruses. In addition to the standard red, yellow, and blue viruses, this game also has green, cyan, purple, and pink viruses. Statistics Nomenclature Viruses earned their name from the Latin Vīrus, a second declension noun meaning "poison". Other languages did not give the viruses alternative names, using the English voices as well, with the exception of the Japanese language, which calls them "Uirusu", which still means "Virus". Gallery VirusesMLSS.png|Viruses in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. VirusDr.Luigi.png|The Viruses as seen in Dr. Luigi. EABB1E19-4909-477C-AE89-0897A77277AD.png Navigation fr:Virus it:Virus de:Virus es:Virus da:Virus no:Virus Category:Dr. Mario Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Enemies Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Characters in Dr. Luigi